


just a little push

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: the Snort drabbles [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, I DON'T EVEN GO HERE, I Tried, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “You wouldn’t leave me behind,” he said confidently, getting up.





	just a little push

Prompto put his back into it, and felt the wheels turn.

“Hey, care to join us?“ he called to Noctis, who was sitting in the shade, presumably consumed with angst. “I don’t know if you’ll fit, since you were exactly no help…” Prompto’s teasing seemed to snap Noctis out of his funk.

“You wouldn’t leave me behind,” he said confidently, getting up.

“Oh yeah? And why not?” Prompto asked, hopping into the backseat as the car began moving.

“Because I’m a fucking delight!” Noctis called, starting to jog. 

Prompto snorted. “Better run faster, fucking delight! We’ve got places to be!”

**Author's Note:**

> Challenged to write Noctis/Prompto based on [this post](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/post/164773476109/): Ok but which part of ur otp unironically calls themselves “a fucking delight” and which one immediately snorts
> 
> I have never in my life had anything to do with Final Fantasy, I hope this is still true to these characters in some way
> 
> I'll write one for your OTP too! Send me the characters + the word "snort" over @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
